The present invention relates generally to the field of videos, and more particularly to dynamically generating videos based on emotion and sentiment recognition.
The use of video advertising is widespread. For example, movie trailers are a means of advertising upcoming feature movies and are effective advertising because several movie trailers can be presented to a captive audience that is waiting to watch a different movie in a theater. Movie trailers can also be played during the intermission of a long movie, at the end of a given movie (before or after the movie credits), and in between movies of a double or triple feature.